Emo's Mystery Girl
Emo's Mystery Girl is the second half of the 25th and final episode of the first season of Wild Grinders. This episode focuses on that Emo Crys chatted with an indeterminate, unicorn fan girl, but wants him to invite to the Unicorn Assembly. Emo Crys gets easily flustered and frantic that he'll meet an unknown girl. Synopsis This episode starts with the Grinders, but Emo Crys has been attracted to a interest. He then skates in circles infront of Squeak, a new skater of Sprawl City. Emo Crys sends himself flying out of a large ramp and on the rail, and sends himself crashing on the Grinders. Lil Rob questioned what wrong with Emo, but Emo checked his phone for a vibration, and didn't remind him to tell the truth. Meaty proclaimed that it was something that attracting him. Emo explains that he was daydreaming about a girl. The Grinders are shocked about Emo Crys's romantic reaction. At Freddy's taco truck, Lil Rob asks Emo who is this girl. Then Jay Jay asks what's she like. Emo Crys declares about a unicorn-loving girl when chatting on a forum. He describes the girl as older, sophisticated, and caring. She adores Emo's poetry about "darkness". Emo Crys receives a message that will meet at the Unicornicon, which led Emo in a fright and nervousness. At Lil Rob's house, he decided not to go the Unicornicon. Instead, he wants to travel and work at a comic book store in Mozambique, which is located in eastern Africa. Lil Rob calms Emo down as he teaches Emo Crys how to meet new people. Emo shows a flashback about how he freaks out meeting new people. Emo Crys makes lies for the unknown girl that he lives in an unicorn farm, and his username is shown as "Lord Elrod". The Grinders, except Emo Crys, make crazy laughters. Lil Rob helps him comfort him to meet a girl. In the park, Squeak was standing behind Lil Rob and tells Emo Crys that he was nervous at first. Emo Crys checks his phone when an incoming message says that the girl is nearly coming. Emo Crys reminded Lil Rob that the terms are "unicorns", "flowers", and "frozen yogurt". Unimpressed, the girl reveals to be Denise, as she chatted Emo Crys earlier online. The Grinders are very shocked, surprised, and upset that Denise is the girl that Emo Crys chatted. Denise grew angry that she blames Lil' Rob, who created lies. Emo Crys halted Denise, as he reveals to be Lord Elrod and gives her a unicorn plushie. Denise was graceful to Emo Crys' kindness and hugged, which make the Grinders' disgusted. The next day, Jay Jay was searching for Emo Crys and Denise, as the Grinders found them skating in one board. Denise wants to go to Fro-Yo Mama's. Earlier in the next day, Denise is heading to the Unicornicon with Emo. Lil Rob and Meaty found Emo Crys that he is stuck with Denise for a long time. Denise then founds Emo and drags him. Lil Rob decided that the Grinders are going to Unicornicon. Denise and Emo arrive at Unicornicon, while Lil' Rob sneaks upon them and trying to rescue Emo. Goggles created a fake unicorn that can spy Emo Crys, but the unicorn moves at a limit. Jay Jay kicked the unicorn as it goes into neutral speed. The unicorn fans saw the unicorn, and Denise envies that she wants the unicorn to take with her. Emo Crys obeyed her as he chased the unicorn, but Emo Crys becomes slow. Squeak arrives at the Unicornicon with a handful of unicorn pluhsies that he wants to sell these. Lil' Rob proclaimed to Squeak there is a large unicorn. Amazed, Squeak envies to have it, but the unicorn rammed into Squeak, which sends him flying and landing on the fake unicorn's back. The fake unicorn follows Denise, as she sees Squeak. Squeak makes up a lie that he is not a Wild Grinder. Denise is portrayed to be with Squeak, instead of Emo Crys, which Emo was saved by Lil Rob. He may refuse the talk or text girls, but rather, he receives a message from another mystery girl. Jay Jay creates a prank to Emo Crys as he is another girl, named as "Uniconnie". Characters Main Characters Supporting Characters Major Events *Squeak makes his first appearance. International Title Trivia Original *The ringtone that some Grinders have is "Whatever, Man", as it is first shown in Grindermania. Animation Errors *Emo Crys' peakaboo switches to the left once. *The unicorn, which Squeak is riding in fantasy, has its mane and tail, losing animation in a few seconds, before the fantasy ends nearly. Gallery Screenshots Emo_&_Denise.png Errors right bang.png|The peakaboo is switched incorrectly Unicorn error.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders